Not As Dense As You Think
by SilentStorm14
Summary: Something's troubling Suki, and Sokka can't figure out what. He can really be dense sometimes. Sukka, and a little look into Sokka's mind.


Sokka wasn't always the most observant person out there, but he did notice the subtle change in Suki's behavior. She seemed more quiet, her voice more monotonous. No longer taking full interest in the group's activities, and certainly less passion when she donned her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. She even made no attempt to laugh at Sokka's jokes, where before she would at least smile even if she didn't get it. It had been nagging him for weeks, and it lead to one thought he just couldn't get out of his head.

"Suki..." he started one night as she was wiping off her makeup, "They way you've been acting lately...is it because of me?"  
The girl's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Sokka?"  
"Oh, come on, you think I don't notice how you haven't been laughing at my jokes? They're pure gold! Anyone who can't laugh at 'em definitely needs to get their humor bone checked." Suki only rolled her eyes, and kissed the boy lightly on the lips.

"No, and I'm fine." she whispered, cradling his cheek. He gave in for a second, holding her hand, before snapping out of it and pushing her away.

"No, you're not. Something isn't right." Then, without thinking, he blurted out "What are you hiding that you don't trust me enough to say?"

"I trust you!" she shot back.

"Enough to break up with me?"  
"I already said it's not you! Ugh, do you ever think of anyone else besides yourself?"  
"Well I guess if I did you wouldn't be keeping secrets from me!" Suddenly he had to dodge a few quick jabs, but failed to avoid the foot that flung him to the floor. The Kyoshi Warrior stood over the boy with fire in her eyes. "You can be so dense sometimes." She walked away from the tent, leaving the poor boy in a daze. He sighed.

"Well, looks like I'm gunna need some advice on this one."

He followed Suki's leave from the tent, and headed towards the campfire where the group was resting.

"Hey Katara, you're a girl, right?" He stammered, a little unsure of getting help from his little sister.  
"Thanks Sokka, I'm so glad you noticed." She retorted, getting giggles out of Toph and Aang.  
He rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I talk to you real quick? It's kind of important."  
"What happened, meathead? Did your girlfriend dump you?" Toph teased.  
"Uhm, I'm not really sure."  
"Oh..." the earthbender's cheeks turned red in embarassment, "Sorry."  
"Did you and Suki have a fight just now?" asked Aang, who had Momo hanging off of his shoulder.  
"Hey, all I did was ask if she wanted to break up with me, and she kicked me."

A hand rested on Sokka's shoulder, and the soothing voice of his sister spoke up. "C'mon Sokka, let's go for a walk."

"I just don't get it Katara! Since we brought Suki back from the prison we've been so happy. Then all of a sudden, BAM Not-Fun Suki."  
"Maybe prison was harder on her than you think. Wasn't it the worst prison in the Fire Nation?"  
"Yea, but I was there, remember? Those guards were nothing against a little Sokka action!" He began making noises and actions with his arms, causing his sister to heave a sigh.  
He noticed this and cleared his throat, getting back on topic. "So the only thing I can think of is that it's me somehow. Maybe she found another guy...I bet it's Zuko! Ah, I knew we couldn't trust him! He couldn't have the Avatar so he's taking my woman!"  
"You really don't believe that, do you?"  
"...I guess you're right."  
"Did you ever think for one second that it has nothing to do with you at all? She's probably waiting for you to comfort her without her having to say anything."  
"How can I comfort her if she won't tell me what's wrong?"  
"Women are like that, big brother. For example, if we push you away saying everything's fine, everything is actually not fine."  
"Katara, that makes no sense."  
This caused the waterbender to stop, and put her hands on her hips. "Ok, then tell me why your approach isn't working?"  
He shrugged, "I don't understand woman, that's why I'm asking you and I'm still confused!"  
"You can be so dense sometimes, Sokka."  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
"Listen, you have to let go of your fear of losing the people you care about. If you keep holding on to it, it will do more harm than good. If Suki's upset it's not always going to be your fault, but it will be your job to be there for her. She needs you right now."

Then the water tribe warrior did something unexpected. With tears in his eyes he picked his sister up in a tight embrace, spinning the girl around before gently putting her back onto the earth. Katara, still dazed from the motion, dusted herself off and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Go get her."

Suki hadn't run too far from the campground. He found her sitting on a rock, staring at the view in front of her. Though it was kind of a bad situation, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked sitting so idly, so...depressed. Not that he wanted her to be, that's why he was here.

_ 'Here goes nothing'_ he thought before sitting down next to her.  
She looked at him but wouldn't say a word. The bits of makeup she failed to wipe off had run down her face as if she had been crying. He had to break the tension somehow, but couldn't think of what to say. Those eyes, they were staring right through him, and he knew they were waiting for an apology. But why was everything in his being telling him not to apologize? Did his world really revolve around him? Eh, maybe. But he knew the real reason she was upset, he knew all along. Her symptoms had been there the second they got back from The Boiling Rock, and got increasingly worse over time. He wished she had told him right away, not kept everything bundled inside so it could spread like a disease. At the same time, could he blame her? They weren't extremely close, and she was quite prideful. He took a deep breath.

"So, what really happened in prison?"  
The tears returned to those horror stricken eyes, but they were soon overcome with relief. She buried her head in his chest, and sobbed unable to stop.


End file.
